extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Zunbils
General Information Zunist|tech_group = Muslim|government = Tribe|rank = Kingdom|tag = ZAB|capital = Zamindawar (2303)|culture = Pashtun (Iranian)|development = Start: 26}} is a Zunist Pashtun tribe located in the Sistan and Ghor areas, Khorasan region, Persia subcontinent, of the Asia continent; rising during the 'Fall of Rome' era. Emerging, with cores, from Zoroastrian at the start of the year 647, the tribe borders Hindu countries ( south), Mahayana countries ( east and north and northeast) and Sunni countries ( west). , losing its cores, will be annexed by the Sunni and Mahayana at the start of the year 840, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: , Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Zunbil Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Foreign Spy Detection ** +20.0% Fort Defense * Ambition: ** +1.00 Yearly Prestige * Ideas: ** Festivals and Ceremonies: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Hindu Kush Mountains: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Hephthalite Lineage: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Religious Syncretism: *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Silk Roads: *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Gatekeepers of India: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Hit and Run Tactics: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock Category:Countries Category:Zunist countries Category:Tribes Category:Fall of Rome Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Pashtun countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank)